Deb
Name: Deb the feminist Height: 5ft Age: Late 30's Item: Phone, glasses, iced coffee, purse, bag, folder, binder Race: White Occupation: Feminist Gender: Female Personality: Mix of friendly and rude but for the most part rude. Likes: Iced coffee, chilling, talking to people on the phone, starbucks Strongly dislikes: Being filmed, not having people leave her area. This is the 34th character in the SCM series, it involves a white female named Deb that is talking to someone on the phone when she is suddenly approached by SCM, as soon as SCM takes a seat she informs the person she is talking to on the phone that she will have to call them back, they then both exchange greetings and then Deb then says she doesnt feel like granting SCM permission to film her, then SCM responds with asking if she is doing anything wrong, Deb then explains that she is having a really rotten day, SCM understands but then says that if she is not doing anything wrong then there is nothing to worry about, Deb then agrees saying fair enough i am not doing anything wrong but part of my rotten day i dont want you here, and then explains that she is having a personal conversation, Deb later doesnt mess around and quickly realizes that SCM is still in her domain and physically tries to escort him out of her area, after rambling off for a second or two Deb then places her iced coffee on SCM's Camera, SCM then politely tells Deb to not touch him, Deb says "then get out of my face" she then says, " Tell yah what i will make it so much easier for you" while pointing a permanent marker at the camera lens, SCM scoffs and says "okay'', Deb then asks for his name but gets no answer, then she looks at SCM's shirt and sees that hes supports some type of organization, she then complains on how she has to do all the talking because SCM is mute at this point, she then invites SCM to follow her, which he does but only to the point where she enters a unamed store where she beckons SCM to follow her in, the encounter ends her. Trivia: This is the first character to have a set name. Her real name is written on the Starbucks cup She is the character with the most held items in the series. She reveals two wardrobe items of SCM, glasses and a shirt that says he supports something. Chat dialogue Deb: ( Inaudible) Deb: You know what I am gonna have to call you back. Deb: Hi SCM: Hey Deb: I think I'd like permission for you to be doing this but I dont feel to be get granting that right now so if you can stop and go away that would be great okay? SCM: Well you arent doing anything wrong are you? Deb: No I'm just having a really rotten day. SCM: Oh. Deb: So. SCM: Well if you arent doing anything wrong then there is nothing to worry about. Deb: Fair enough I'm not doing anything wrong but as part of my rotten day I dont want you here. SCM: Oh Deb: Kinda personal conversation. SCM: Oh okay. Deb: Ok thankyou. SCM: Alright. Deb: would you like some help to leave- SCM: What? No. Deb: -leave my area? SCM: No I'm fine. Deb: Ok then go. SCM: No its okay, Deb: Okay go. (Deb then takes a drink and puts her iced coffee on SCM's Camera lens while laughing) SCM: Dont touch me please. Deb: Then get out of my face. Deb: Hmm, tell yah what, ill make it SO MUCH EASIER FOR YOU, SCM: Okay? Deb: Whats your name? Deb: YOU, whats your name? Deb: I support ? What do you support? Deb: Why do I have to do all the talking sweetie? Deb: Cmon, lets go! Lets go!